


Jolt

by Lukas17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas17/pseuds/Lukas17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was a kid people would talk about finding their soulmate. First a jolt in their toes, than it traveled up their spine and down their fingers, and finally they understood that person in a way they never did before. Cisco used to roll his eyes.</p>
<p>Hartmon Week: Soulmate AU</p>
<p>*Un-betaed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolt

They say that it'll be obvious. A jolt and suddenly you knew them as if they were there all along right next to you. You will spend the rest of your days together, they said. To love and cherish.

Cisco felt that jolt. Felt it right when his fist connected to a pale cheek, breaking the glasses on that smug, stupid face. It felt like a double dose of satisfaction, and three doses of regret.

A second ago they were utterly hostile towards one another, a grit your teeth and avoid making eye contact hostility. Cisco sometimes let his mind wander towards not so innocent fantasies during staff meetings. He'd think about stopping the flow of verbal bullshit with duct tape and locking Hartley in a supply closet, about accidentally losing a carefully drawn out blueprint in a lit fireplace, maybe replacing each and every treasured photo on Hartley's desk with a photo of Donald Trump in a tutu.

Hartley thought of similar things. Of “accidentally” sheering off Cisco's hair, or throwing Cisco's entire wardrobe in a wood cutter, maybe deleting some random semicolon in a forty page program and watching Cisco spend hours searching for the one error.

When the bottle finally popped and Cisco pulled his fist back the jolt started. It wasn't something he really though of before, though everyone liked to tell him about it. They would tell him of hw you just know when they're the one. How it was random and even if you've known that person your entire life you might get it some day and that was supposed to be it. Always the same, it starts from your toes than races up your spine and down towards your fingers, and suddenly you understand that person in a way you didn't before. Cisco used to roll his eyes.

Now he stomped his feet. Stomped them straight out of S.T.A.R labs into the cool air and down three blocks. He ended up at a cafe, not exactly the bar he would have liked but there was ice water for his hand and a coffee with four shots of caramel for his soul.

Hartley would know he was here now. Would know that he was getting a drink with caffeine that would make his leg jump and with sugar that would rot out his teeth. Cisco, for what it was worth, knew that Hartley would need a minute before he could follow.

“Sir, do you need a napkin?” A barista said, but not to him. He sunk lower into his chair as Hartley responded with a polite no and took the seat right next to him.

There was still blood on his face, but it was mostly dried by now. Cisco felt just a little bit guilty, but not enough to apologize.

“You know I thought it would have been way more intense, like in the movies.” Hartley said. Cisco refrained from saying that he agreed, though he figured Hartley could figure it out.

“I didn't want to humanize you, you're a jackass to everyone. There's barely any human to humanize!” He said, though he was more confused than angry at this point.

“Well I liked it when you were just a lazy, good-for-nothing slob an inch away from being fired.” Hartley responded.

Cisco finally did look up, and what he saw was weirdly handsome. Hartley wasn't mad, just resigned and oddly focused. Blood was drying under his nose and his glasses were barely hanging on, and yet he ignored all of that for Cisco. And Cisco knew, somehow, that Hartley had such a goal-oriented, passionate, and emotional mind that this was how it was going to be from now on. He was now a new task to focus on, for Hartley to make notes and plan for. Hartley would always remember to restock the cinnamon rolls and auto pay their bills. Cisco would think of Hartley randomly, maybe while out shopping or doing his work. He'd surprise Hartley with gifts like food or clothes. He'd grow to like Hartley's snake, decibel, and learn how to sleep even when Hartley was up working on something.

He could give this a shot.


End file.
